Earth
Earth, also called the world (and, less frequently, Gaia or, in Latin, Terra), is the third planet from the Sun, the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. After endless wars, Earth suffered more damage than it could sustain and became inhabitable on most of its surface, rendering a few sanctuaries in control of the current factions, as well as powerful corporations. About 3/4th of the population left the planet and established colonies principally on Mars, Kepler-438b, space stations and recently, Yandala and Feltzin Prime Those who couldn't leave the planet were doomed on a barely living planet, hoping for a chance to leave too. 'Description' 'Geology' About 70% of the Earth's surface is covered with water. The remaining 30% is made up of the seven continental landmasses. Underneath the water that fills the oceans and the dirt and plants that cover the continents, the Earth’s surface layer is made of rock. This outer layer formed a hard, rocky crust as lava cooled about 4.5 billion years ago. This crust is broken into many large tectonic plates that move slowly relative to each other. The mountain ranges around the world formed when two plates collided and their edges are forced up. Many other surface features are the result of the movement of these tectonic plates. The plates move anywhere from 25 to 100 mm per year. About 250 million years ago most of the land was connected together. The rocky layer under the soil of the Earth is called the crust. This comprises the continents and ocean basins. The crust has a variable thickness, being 35-70km thick on the continents and 5-10km thick in the ocean basins. The crust is composed mainly of alumina-silicates. The entire crust occupies just 1% of the Earth’s volume. The temperature of the crust increases as you go deeper into the Earth. It starts out cool, but can get up to 400 degrees Celsius at the boundary between the crust and the mantle. 'Climate' Earth is the only planet in the Solar System with an atmosphere that can sustain life. The blanket of gases not only contains the air that the native life forms breathe but also protects them from the blasts of heat and radiation emanating from their sun. It warms the planet by day and cools it at night. Earth was able to support a wide variety of living beings because of its diverse regional climates, which range from extreme cold at the poles to tropical heat at the Equator. Regional climate is often described as the average weather in a place over more than 30 years. A region's climate is often described, for example, as sunny, windy, dry, or humid. These can also describe the weather in a certain place, but while the weather can change in just a few hours, climate changes over a longer span of time. Earth's global climate is an average of regional climates. The global climate has cooled and warmed throughout history. The past century, it had been seeing unusually rapid warming. The scientific consensus is that greenhouse gases, which have been increasing because of human activities, are trapping heat in the atmosphere. This causes Earth to be dry wasteland today. Category:Planets Category:Locations